


Day 15 bis: Pole dance

by Ked_from_safe-skeletons (Sinnychild)



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/pseuds/Ked_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: Mettaton has a very special gift for Alphys' birthday.





	Day 15 bis: Pole dance

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on the tumblr [@sinful-skeletons](http://sinful-skeletons.tumblr.com) that I share with a fellow writer! Twice the stories, twice the fun!
> 
> [Here](https://sinful-skeletons.tumblr.com/post/166308005701/day-3-public-biting) is the line-up for Kinktober :)

That was… confusing to say the least. Sure, Alphys knew Mettaton wanted to prepare a surprise for her birthday, since he told him to go out of the Lab so he could prepare everything today. She had been touched that he asked her for that instead of forcing her to go to a huge party at MTT Resort.

But still, all of this seemed a little… too much? Offset? She had entered the Lab just a few minutes ago and now she was over-processing everything she was seeing. Honestly, the atmosphere was more of a date than a birthday party.

Lights were faint, coloured mostly in pink but with touches of red, orange, yellow. There were scented candles  _ (scented candles, _ really?) all over the place and the ground was fully covered in blankets and pillows. A table was on the right, against the wall, and at first sight Alphys estimated at least all of her favourite foods were on it. And, last but not least, the center of the room was occupied by a rounded stage, with a dance pole right in the middle.

“M-Mettat-ton?” She stuttered.

All the lights shutdown. Two spotlights she didn’t noticed flooded the stage, and she heard the sensual catchphrase of her - kinda - creation.

“Ooooooh yeeeees!”

Mettaton suddenly appeared, slowly walking down the stairs. She stared at him, her mouth open. What did he plan for her?

“Darling, you have been an eeeeexcellent friend to me. You gave me a perfect body to sublime a perfect personality, and as such, you deserve appropriate thanks!”

He was on the stage now, one hand gripping the pole, and he was slowly walking around it, making his show, rolling his hips, winking away. Alphys still hadn't closed her mouth.

“I know you, Alphys. I know you very well. I would even say that you're the third person I know best, behind my cousins. So obviously, I knew exactly what kind of gift could please you. I know what you like, what porn websites you visit, what filthy anime you watch. I prepared a show for you that you will neveeeeer forgeeeeet!”

Alphys found she stopped breathing and inhaled deeply, closing her mouth. Mettaton stopped walking and looked right into her eyes.

“Please sit down and enjoy, darling ~”

Alphys sat; the music started playing; Mettaton started dancing.

The lizard was mesmerized. He was using every feature she had given him: his long arms, his perfectly shaped legs, he was mastering this body as if he had always been in it. He knew how to pole dance and kept doing outrageous poses, which irrevocably sometimes reminded of sexual positions. Alphys could feel some tingling sensations gathering between her legs and squeezed them together, trying to ignore the heat in her body.

It was so exciting to see someone reveal himself like this, without the slightest hint of shame but with grace and proudness. Half of the magic of the show came from Mettaton obviously enjoying displaying his body like this. After a while, the opening protecting his soul in his metal chest fell down, and the glowing heart casted an even more sensual light on the robot’s shining limbs. It was delicate, light as a feather, and in the same time atrociously hot. Alphys was feeling wetness dampen her clothes.

Finally the music stopped as Mettaton was taking a final pose. Alphys was breathing loudly and she forgot to clap her hands. Mettaton smirked and slowly walked down the stage, rolling outrageously his hips.  _ Stars, _ he was  _ so  _ sexy. She was feeling caught like a rabbit in a snare and didn't move an inch even when he kneeled in front of her and leaned on her. His face was just a mere inches away from hers. Sweet Asgore, what was he gonna do with her?

“Did you like my show, Alphys?” He whispered.

“Y-Y-Yes…”

“You seem like you did. See, I know exactly how you chose my form. You built the perfect sex robot for you. And the least I can do to thank you is according you all of the fantasies you ever imagined while building me.”

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You-”

Alphys had never stuttered that much, but Mettaton didn't care. He was loving every bit of admiration and he was even more flattered knowing what Alphys wanted to do to him - and wanted him to do to her. He shut her up by kissing her and she melted in the kiss, slowly laying down on her back. They sank in the pillows and Mettaton started realizing all of Alphys’ fantasies.

_ Best birthday ever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaah... I kinda failed the kink, huh? Doesn't matter, I had a lot of fun with the context of the story :D
> 
> Edit: MAAAAN I failed it more than I thought! Welp, have a bonus prompt!


End file.
